


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Dreaming, Flying, M/M, Wingfic, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Drift Newton dreams about cliffs and wings and happiness, all in greyscale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> This fic belongs to the [Athene Noctua!Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037/chapters/2252127) created by [pickleplum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum) and will be better understood if you're acquainted with their work :)

Newton Geiszler was a lucky man. Most of his life it didn't seem like it, but it changed after drifting with Hermann. Many things changed in Newton's life after that night.

He had saved the world, proved himself right, found his drift partner and even got his own private island! Certainly one of the best things was fiding out his fellow k-scientist and drift partner had wings. Even better than the discovery itself, were the consequences: having someone to share a bed with, to care and cherish and who cared and cherished him as well. Some changes weren't quite as fun. Despite the dreadful possibility of The Masters reopening the Breach, he mourned the loss of the Kaiju. Not only because they were awesome but also because he never found out their true potential.

But there was one change he hadn't foreseen and that affected his daily life: he began to dream in black and white. On that particular night, he dreamed that Hermann was by his side at the edge of a high cliff. The dry rock was an uneven shade of gray, miles above the silver ocean. The sky above was a deep, velvety grey filled with bright white spots, many more than he was used to. It wasn't surprising that Hermann fell in love with the stars, he saw so many of them! Enough to make the sky more white then grey.

Looking at Hermann, he noticed he was shirtless. Actually both of them were completely naked except for feather and ink. Hermann was smiling at him, bony fingers interlaced with his. There was an immensurable ammount of tenderness in his smile, in the gentle brush of his fingers between Newt's. The small part of his mind that knew he was dreaming was pretty excited about the whole being naked together thing, but there wasn't any malice in the dream. Only that sweet and callid feeling, emanating and flowing between them.

In the dream, Hermann slowly let go of his hand and took a step forward, suddenly disappearing in the nauseating fall. Newt could easily remember the day Hermann broke his leg trying to fly. If as a kid his wings could not support him in the air it was certain that as an adult they would stand even less of a chance. Newt stumbled forward, falling to his knees by the edge of the cliff, mind swirling with all the similar greys, blacks and whites mixing in a scene so difficult to understand. But he saw absolutely no sign of Hermann as he scanned the landscape. No struggling form falling, not even a disturbance in the even surface of the sea.

The air abandoned Newt's shrinking lungs to give space to the growing fear. His hands were tightly gripping the cutting edge of the rock, he could feel barbs and points digging into his skin. His whole body was so bent forward he should worry about not falling himself but he actually couldn't care less about his own safety. He tried to yell for Hermann but his voice came out small and fragile, barely covering the murmur of the waves. "Hermann...?"

"Yes, Newton?" The dreamer looked up fast enough to make his glasses kick over his nose. Hermann was just above his eye line, beating powerful wings and smiling down at him. Newt gapped.

In the dream Hermann's wings were so big! They reached meters long, each downstroke causing large gushes of air to hit Newton and mess his hair. "Herm!" He squealed excitedly. "You're flying dude! This is awesome!" Hermann smiled fondly at him.

"Perhaps the best feeling other than sleeping to the sound of your heart." Newt felt his ears turn hot and he giggled a bit. He knew this was something real Hermann would never say, but it was good to hear it even of only in his dreams. "You should try it too."

Newt scratched his neck and replied: "I don't know man, I really don't believe your wings can take both of us."

Hermann laughed at this, such a musical and pure sound that could exist only in dreams. "Not with mine. You should try with yours!"

He was about to complain that that wasn't funny when his eyes droped to the long shadow he was casting. Two large shapes were attached to him and he gasped when he suddenly realized how heavy they were. Craning his neck back he saw them: large leathery wings. Dragon wings. Powerful and strong, scales in different metallic shades of grey, claws at the end of each bone. "Are... are you sure?" He asked, carefully extending his wings to their fullest.

"Of course, darling." Once again something real Hermann would hardly say, but he didn't question it. Not when he had more important things to do, like learning how to control his new limbs. It came to him naturally, and actually the least he thought about it the easier it was. He spread the wings up and forced them down, feeling the air inflating the leather membranes between the long bones.

Hermann kept hovering a few feet above the rocky ground, the gushes of air created by his own wingbeats turning into small tornadoes as they merged with Newt's tentative flight. The biologist was trembling with excitment when he finally managed to lift himself from the ground. Just some inches at first but he didn't fall even when he began to squeal and call Hermann like a young child does to their parents.

Hermann smiled at him and held his hands out for Newt to take. He worked his powerful dragon wings and rose to the same level as Hermann, taking his hands and squeezing them. They laughed at each other, wind playing around them as the sun warmed their skin gently.

They flew together, high among soft clouds and low near the rippling sea, always hand in hand.

Then Newton noticed it, the colors slowly seeping into the scene. The sky was not grey anymore but a muted blue and Hermann's paper white skin was getting to its regular pale color. He sighed, this meant he was about to wake up and the small part of him aware this was a dream was mildly disappointed with the end of it. He looked at Hermann who was still smiling, unaware of his impending end. Newt squeezed his hand a little harder and took a good look at him: light and happy, wings as big and powerful as they were meant to be, effortlessly carrying him across the blue sky.

Hermann's feathers looked amazing under the sun and Newt quickly turned his face to look at his own wings before falling back into the conscious world. They were actually grey, but peppered with iridescent scales that looked like small precious stones etched onto the silvery leather. They looked just as amazing as Hermann's. In the warm sunlight they were like gold and silver, crossing the sky in a blur of laughter, feathers and claws.

When he woke up Hermann was still asleep and his wing was comfortably thrown across Newton's chest. He carded his fingers through the feathers, appreciating the small sound it elicited from his bedmate. It looked like Hermann wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Newt watched him for a brief moment, studying once more the shadows his eyelashes casted over high cheekbones and the relaxed line of his pale and wide lips. He contentedly snuggled closer to the sleeping man and carefully arrenged the wing over him like the warmest feather blanket known to men. If he was lucky he could go back to the same dream...

He _was_ a lucky man.


End file.
